In FIG. 1 of International Publication No. WO2013/005733 (hereinafter referred to as WO2013/005783A), there is disclosed an all-wheel drive (AWD) capable vehicle equipped with left and right electric motors for driving the rear wheels (left rear wheel and right rear wheel), an electric motor that can also function as a generator connected mechanically to an internal combustion engine that drives the front wheels (left front wheel and right front wheel), an energy storage device connected electrically to the left and right electric motors and to the electric motor that also functions as a generator, and a motor controller that controls the aforementioned three electric motors.
In FIG. 1, etc., of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-079379 (hereinafter referred to as JP2011-079379A), there is disclosed a drive device (hybrid drive device) for a hybrid vehicle, which is equipped with a transmission that is switched by a double clutch between an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that also operates as a generator, and in which the internal combustion engine is connected in series with the electric motor.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-239264 (hereinafter referred to as JP2012-239264A), it is disclosed that a torque is generated in a motor, even in the case that the power supplied to an inverter of the vehicle, to which power from a battery is supplied to the motor through the inverter, is of a zero value (referred to as a 0 [kW] control) (see paragraphs [0092], [0093]). In such a manner, even if the input power to the motor is 0 [kW], in the motor, a negative torque (a resistance force that makes it difficult to rotate the rotor) is generated by an attractive force (iron loss), for example, between a permanent magnet incorporated in the rotor and the core of a stator around which a coil is wound. The negative torque can be determined experimentally or calculated in advance (see paragraph [0093]).
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-218562) hereinafter referred to as JP2012-218562A), it is disclosed that, in order to counterbalance the resistance force caused by the aforementioned negative torque, in a state in which a 0 (zero) torque command is applied to the motor, an electrical motor loss (motor loss) is obtained by detecting an electrical degree, an angular velocity, and the phase currents of two out of three phases, and a control (referred to as a 0 [Nm] control) is performed with the motor in a zero torque state through an inverter so that the obtained motor loss becomes a zero value (see paragraphs [0095], [0096]).